


nmmmmmmmm

by wormamputist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Smut, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormamputist/pseuds/wormamputist
Summary: Adora dont know happed they were having a nice pinic now there pants where of. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	nmmmmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk

Adora pushed Catra against a tree. ,Youre a meany head" Catra said playfully. Catra ripped Adoras shirt.off with her fangs. "Wow sports" adorasyas. and soon the to wer naked. For a second adora was scared. what if we get caught adora said in her mind but was she to distracted by ass to care. Carya kisses the neck "owow" adorasays. she puts her mouth onher pussy lips. she leVes deep.into da forest bye

i hope u guys likeed my fanfictoon i know itd shoty but i likeded it


End file.
